Aquellos ojos verdes
by Arizza
Summary: EDITADO Desde los recuerdos de un pianista, Terry rememora a su adorada chica y cuestiona el porqué tener que estar lejos de ella. Si tan solo pudiera volverla a ver y en sus ojos conocer que ella es feliz...


_**Disclaimer**_**: **Seee ya lo saben, para qué nos hacemos, esto no es mío, solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

**Ésta va dedicada de regalito para mi querida amiguis Elhyzha. ¡Amiwa aquí está el Ffic que te prometí! Espero que te guste.**

**.**

**Nota: Les recomiendo que descarguen la canción "Aquellos ojos verdes", preferentemente la versión de Plácido Domingo, ¡qué voz! en serio. Éste es un song fic, pero no le he intercalado las letras porque es mejor si sólo la escuchan mientras leen. O si gustan aquí están los links de la misma, ya saben quiten espacios:**

**Versión original por Nilo Menéndez: www. youtube watch?v=_bFw0jhVqH8**

**Plácido Domingo: www. youtube watch?v=fTjcU7asAI4 [la que usé para inspirarme]**

**English version by Abigail Francine Lassman - Brooklin, NY, 1932: www. youtube watch?v=x11feQcNzr4**

**A wonderful version by Vic Damone: www. youtube watch?v=RUjERzfxhyU**

* * *

...

. . . . . . . . . . .

...

**Aquellos ojos verdes**

..

. . .

..

**California, 1987**

_Porque prometí que su voz le llegaría._

_Porque prometí que ella lo sabría._

_Porque amor tan grande debía ser cantado y reconocido._

_Por ellos puse su corazón y sus lágrimas en aquella canción._

...

. . . . . . . . . . .

...

**New York, 1929, invierno.**

Caminaba meditabundo por las calles de New York. No me importaba si el día estaba helando… podría ser el día más caluroso, pero mi corazón seguiría congelado al igual que todo mi ser… era cuestión de sentimientos, de emociones, de esperanzas. Sueños truncados.

Me detuve frente a un edificio y lo reconocí como el Hotel donde se hospedó ella cuando la invité hace 14 años para mi primer protagónico.

Levanté el rostro liberando un respiro que atorado en mi garganta buscaba liberación, y el viento me dio de frente volando lejos el gorro que hoy usaba, despeinándome; sentí un escozor por el gélido aire en la cara y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Sí, lloraba, porque ¿Quién no lloraría la pérdida de su único y grande amor?  
¿Quién puede ser tan insensible al grado de olvidar a la mejor persona que pudo encontrar en el mundo, y cambiarla por una tenue sombra; que ni así puede llamarse dignamente?  
¿Quién es capaz de olvidar y reemplazar la más valiosa joya?

No, era imposible borrar de mi mente aquellos hermosos ojos que siempre me miraron con cariño, amor y comprensión. No como los que ahora tengo cada día, esperando a que vaya a verlos a su casa.

No, en mi caso es incomparable la esmeralda a una simple piedrecilla azul que encuentras en el camino. Era imposible suplantar el rubio rojizo por un pálido rubio cenizo. No puedes cambiar un mapa de hermosas pecas por un llano liso y sin gracia. No es lo mismo perderse en las curvas de rizados cabellos que caen, por los lisos y sosos cabellos lacios. No es aceptable el preferir un cálido, amoroso y sincero corazón por uno tibio, tímido y mentiroso.

No. Jamás podría seguir de esta manera. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar por ti?

¿Por qué huiste de mis brazos hacia el frío invernal?

¿Por qué me abandonaste con la persona que nunca despertará amor en mí?

¿Por qué te fuiste sin darme la oportunidad de ver tu rostro y tu sonrisa siquiera una vez más?

Si hubiera visto, que te ibas siendo feliz; que el alejarte de mí no te causaba dolor; me sería más fácil aceptar tu ausencia.

Mas sé, que ni tú, ni yo, estamos a gusto y conformes con esta decisión tan precipitada, para nada razonada.

Desde tu partida, mi querida amiga, mi ser no ha encontrado paz ni felicidad.

Los únicos remansos de tranquilidad que apenas logro encontrar es cuando me encuentro sobre el escenario. Es ahí cuando puedo olvidar que ya no estás y cada noche de esas en que te extraño, sólo tengo que fingir que al voltear hacia los palcos, tú estarás ahí mirándome con expresión orgullosa y ciñendo un hermoso vestido que te compré.

Y, como por magia… estás ahí sentada al lado de mi madre.

Me sonríes y me siento en casa. De donde nunca me fui.

Y estás ahí agitando efusiva tu mano mientras con ansias me esperas a la salida para irnos juntos a cenar y celebrar nuestro compromiso. Orgulloso te presento ante el mundo como mi prometida. Sonríes tímida y feliz ante la gente que nos felicita…

He vuelto a abrir los ojos. Las luces se han apagado y mi rostro está cerca de quedar lastimado por causa del gélido viento.

Continúo mi camino y me encuentro de nuevo en casa. En mi pobre departamento, pues mi mejor joya se ha ido.

Sé que algún día me quebraré y correré detrás de ella. Y es por eso que me mantengo alerta para no caer, porque de alguna forma sé que por más dolor que esto nos cause te negarás a volver a mí.

¿Es qué por una sola ocasión no puedes pensar en nosotros? ¿En ti?

Ah Candy, mi dulce y melodiosa amiga. Mi dama de los ojos tristes, ¡cómo desearía no pensaras tanto en los demás, y tuvieras la fuerza de pensar más en ti!

Si tan sólo tuviera la imagen de tu mirar…

Tus bellos ojos tristes me persiguen y atormentan. Pues aunque tú misma me dejaste para que estuviera con otra… el recuerdo de tus lágrimas me hacen sentir como el peor de los traidores. Pues, aunque es tu decisión, esto es traición, un engaño… casi adulterio.

Porque por más que lo evitemos y tratemos de seguir adelante… tú siempre serás mi mujer y yo siempre seré tu hombre.

Oh Candy, si tan sólo pudiera volverme a ver en tus bellos ojos verdes, verdes como el mar en calma, y pudiera saberte feliz y satisfecha; si en tu mirada viese que yo no te hago falta y que vives dichosa con otro, mi condenada alma tendría ese remanso de paz que tanto anhelo y tendría el coraje y valor de hacer lo que tanto huyo.

El sólo pensar en tu nombre hace que mi corazón vibre y se contorsione a la vez.

Mi querida dama… nunca te podré olvidar. Espero que tu corazón tenga el descanso que el mío jamás podrá encontrar estando lejos de tus ojos… lejos de ti.

..

. . .

..

**California, 1987**

_Y por esas lágrimas escribí aquella canción ese invierno de 1929; por ella la más dulce melodía ha sido repetida incontables ocasiones._

_Incluso si algunos prefieren la melodía más alegre primera, cuando se canta con corazón, su historia vuelve a vivir._

_Y es gracias a ella que hoy puedo decir que su misión de ser pudo ser cumplida._

_Porque esa voz tenía que ser escuchada._

_Porque esa promesa pudo ser cumplida._

_Porque ese amor pudo llegar a muchos corazones._

_Porque esas lágrimas merecían el pañuelo de sus oídos._

* * *

**Ya sabes mi amiwa Elhyzha, este va de regalito para ti.**

**¡Espero te haya gustado!**

**Y también va para todas aquellas fans de Terry xD**

**Después de un montón de batallitas por intentar que Fanfiction me deje publicar... no sé, le dio la loquera desde el Sábado de que no deja hacer log-in, pero me anuncio como la jeliz vencedora que logró colgar su Ffic jiji**

**Déjenme un **_**review**_**, no sean gachitas, ¡son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!**

**Cuídence y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

* * *

**Editado:** 07 de marzo del 2013.

* * *

...

. . . . . . . . . . .

...

**Letra de la canción**

Aquellos ojos verdes  
de mirada serena,  
dejaron en mi alma  
eterna sed de amar.

Anhelos de caricias,  
de besos y ternuras.  
De todas las dulzuras  
que sabían brindar.

Aquellos ojos verdes,  
serenos como un lago,  
en cuyas quietas aguas  
un día me miré.

No saben las tristezas  
que en mi alma han dejado  
Aquellos ojos verdes,  
que yo nunca besaré.

No saben las tristezas  
que en mi alma han dejado  
Aquellos ojos verdes,  
que yo nunca olvidaré.  
Aquellos ojos verdes,  
que yo nunca olvidaré.

Aquellos ojos verdes  
serenos como un lago  
en cuyas quietas aguas  
un día me miré,  
no saben las tristezas  
que a mi alma han dejado.  
Aquellos ojos verdes  
que yo nunca besaré.

Nilo Menéndez [02-sept-1902; 15-sept-1987]


End file.
